


陨落黑暗

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Male Slash, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿。男精抹布，内含人外、强奸、产卵、肉体改造等要素。
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 8





	陨落黑暗

比起一般的冒险者，精灵要出名很多。不仅仅是因为他超群的实力，更是人们对他恶劣的脾性敬而远之。出于对自己身手的自满，这几年来精灵的脾气逐渐变坏。但是他还是能接到报酬丰厚的委托——毕竟人们只在乎那些威胁自己的魔物能不能被清理掉，至于谁去处理，又有什么关系呢？

精灵的队友面对他的态度也只能忍气吞声，他们自己也明白，自己的实力相当平庸，如今整个队伍能混得风生水起可以说是全靠精灵一个人，因此面对这个人任性的要求也是多加忍让。

“我接了一个新委托，下午就出发。”

精灵这样临时接一个委托，大家已经见怪不怪，“委托内容是什么？”

“静语庄园的传闻，你们听说过吧？”精灵脸上露出了洋洋得意的笑容。

与他形成鲜明对比的是队友的反应，“你疯啦，去那种危险的地方！我们会丢掉性命的！”

精灵鄙夷的看着一脸难以置信的队友，“要是在乎性命还做什么冒险者？废物胆小鬼就滚回家找妈妈喝奶去吧。”他脸上浮现出不加掩饰的讥讽，“再说了有我在你们怕什么？不如说别人想雇佣的只有我，你们就是顺带的，跟在我身后捡剩饭吃的野狗而已。我不仅不介意你们拖后腿还愿意让你们跟着，这份大恩大德你们几辈子都还不完。”

精灵这话说的确实有些过分了，毕竟每个人都是怀着一腔热血来做冒险者，对于长期忍受他呼来喝去的三人已经忍耐到了极限，“那你自己一个人去吧，我们可不会为了你这种人渣白白送命！”

蛮横惯了的精灵显然没有料到会被队友这样对待，“好，那我们就一拍两散。你们可别后悔。”他来回审视着对他怒目而视的三人，“也好，等我单挑那群恶心的魔物回来，大有实力强劲的冒险者排队求我和他们组队。可以不用照顾三只没用的野狗，正合我意。”

“嘁，那三个怂包，”精灵对着庄园里的魔物发泄自己的怒气，“我一个人轻轻松松就能搞定……还敢跟我顶嘴……”

不过想想到时候自己回来那三人追悔莫及的神情，精灵觉得心情好了不少，要是他们跪下来哀求自己，也不是不能给他们一个拎行李的职务。

“真麻烦，打倒领头的这些杂鱼就不会碍事了吧。”精灵有些腻味了，“躲在屋子里的怪物滚出来乖乖受死，我会在对着你令人作呕的脸吐出来之前先把你脑袋砍下来的。”

“你想砍谁的脑袋？”

这是一个美艳的令人不适的声音，精灵抬起头，发现上方飘着一只拥有妖艳女性胴体的妖异。“长着一张还不错的脸……可是说话真难听。”心高气傲的妖异显然没有把精灵放在眼里，但是她正好有些无聊了，精灵是个送上门的玩物。“来吧，看看你有没有这个本事。”

等精灵恢复意识，发现自己倒在冰冷肮脏的地板上，这里似乎是庄园的地下室，他刚想爬起来确认情况，就发现自己的手脚都被牢房里的铁链铐住了。

他想起来了，那个妖异对他释放了一种奇特的雾气，他的身体就不听使唤的朝她走过去，然后自己就没有任何记忆了。

精灵感觉到腿上的异样，这才发现那个可恨的妖异为了羞辱他，把他的装备全部扒了。他现在赤裸的被扔在笼子里，而在腿上蠕动的是被他斩杀许多的低等魔物。果然这种东西就是恶心，繁衍的到处都是。精灵厌恶的想着，要不是自己现在情况特殊，这种东西杀几只都可以。

这里到底被魔物占据了多长时间？精灵这才发现这里魔物的数量和种类大大的超出了他的认知，他想思考逃脱这里的办法，可是妖物的腐臭味让他头晕想吐，限制了大脑活动的可能性。就在精灵试图驱赶趴在腿上的怪物时，一阵剧烈的刺痛感从身下袭来。从妖物的躯体里伸出一个细长的管状器官，刺进了他的后穴。疼痛和恶心的感觉让他的五官扭曲起来，他拼命想挣脱开，可是根本无法拉开距离，那个怪物的管子上还有倒钩一样的东西，为了防止精灵逃跑钩的很深，疼得他龇牙咧嘴的。

“看来这些孩子已经等不及了。”那名神出鬼没的妖异又出现了，她已俨然是这座宅邸的女王，“你知道的，来这里的人类大多数都死了。很难得有你这么精神的。”她像看杂技一样看着精灵，“不过就你这脑子也不能理解发生了什么吧？总而言之，现在你是这里唯一的魔物苗床，可要好好努力。我不会亏待你的。”

精灵很快就明白了是怎么一回事，魔物并非是在攻击他，而是在交媾。换言之，自己被低等丑陋的怪物强奸了。魔物的输精管在他肚子里戳来戳去，穴肉也被倒钩折腾的血肉模糊。这些成群结队的弱小生物现在蜂拥而至，把它们的输精管高高举起来，然后戳进精灵的屁股里尽情释放体液。精灵忘了自己到底呕吐了多少次，反正最后他终于找回自我的时候，身上已经被魔物腥臭的体液和自己的呕吐物沾染的污秽不堪，肚子里还塞了不少卵。那些卵把他的腹部塞得鼓鼓囊囊，精灵还能感觉到它们的蠢动，新的魔物随时会破壳而出，从他的屁股里再爬出来。

沦为魔物生殖工具的日子就这样开始了。精灵无论怎么叫骂也没有用，这些魔物低等到根本听不懂人话。他反复的为这些怪物产下孩子，也有一些智慧程度稍微高一些的，它们就不仅仅是繁衍的需求，会为了性快感来使用精灵。第一次把那个小魔精的阴茎含进嘴里的时候，精灵已经吐的没东西可吐了。而魔精那刺耳的嬉笑声还在刺激他的耳膜与自尊心，它抱住精灵的脑袋，在他嘴里抽插自己短小的阴茎，然后把精液留在精灵的嘴里。

“看来你适应的还不错嘛。”

可恨的妖异总是挑选恰到好处的时机来嘲弄精灵。她说这话的时候精灵正被几只妖异操的流水。他没忘记瞪视这个仇人，妖异本身并不在意，“我来帮你更适应这个环境吧。”

“你要做什么？”精灵警惕的看着对方。

“啊，一个魔法而已。我们拥有你这样无知人类一辈子无法理解的魔力，不然那个可怜的女人也不会把我召唤出来修复她的脸了。正好，你看我很擅长让人变得美丽的法术，让我把你变得更受魔物欢迎吧。”

“你给我滚开！我才不需要你这丑八怪的咒语！”

“别这么说嘛，你不是还挺喜欢大家的？”妖异用蛊惑的嗓音说道，“你的身体看起来相当兴奋。”没等精灵嘴硬，妖异已经对他施加了咒印，“这可是个好东西，你到底喜不喜欢都会证明出来的。你一旦高潮一次，它就会让你的身体诚实作出反应。”

话音刚落，精灵就因为肚子里喷出几只新生魔物射精了。咒印飞速的起效，他只感觉到胸前一阵发热，还没等他想要搞清楚发生了什么事情，又被身后怪物那长满刺的肉棒搞到喷水。“住手啊……操……”精灵想要搞明白身体的异状，胸前不仅烫的难以忍受，还感觉愈发沉重起来。偏偏那些魔物乐于蹂躏底层的他，根本不给他喘息的闲暇。

“呜……你、你到底对我做了什么！”精灵低头看到自己胸前那对女人一般的乳房时几近崩溃，这居然是一个随着高潮次数增大他乳房的变态咒术。妖异兴高采烈的看着他一边拼命晃动胸前越来越大的奶子，一边被怪物丑陋的鸡巴干的浑身发软。妖异伸出脚踩在精灵勃起的鸡巴上，精灵发出一声高亢响亮的哀鸣，随着精液的流出，胸部的乳肉又涨大了一圈。“嘻嘻，你就继续这样一边高潮一边变成拥有变态巨乳的丑八怪吧。”妖异没有停止对精灵阴茎的激烈虐待，他的阴茎已经逐渐疲软下去，而且射精也变得断断续续了。“快停下……拜托了……”阴囊被狠狠踩踏的感觉让精灵觉得自己快死了，终于低头说出了恳求的卑微话语。

“好像也确实差不多了，你这幅样子连路都没法走了吧？”妖异看着精灵胸前沉重的两坨乳肉，“正好，可以防止你逃跑了。”妖异又给精灵补了一脚，他翻着白眼发出濒死的惨叫。“乳头已经大的像龟头一样了，”妖异用自己的尖爪拨弄着精灵的乳头，“可能比你的还大一点？”

被玩弄乳头的精灵又高潮了，只不过这一回从阴茎里稀稀拉拉滴出来的是尿液。“嗯？看来这根东西已经没用了，不能产生精子了。”妖异恶劣的把玩了一下耷拉下来的囊袋，“怎么办，多余的东西要不就帮你切掉吧？”

精灵抽噎着摇头，他在肉体与精神的双重打击下已经说不出完整的话了。妖异抬手召唤出了一只爬虫模样的低等怪物，精灵认得出是最开始把他当苗床的魔物之一。妖异不知对它下了什么命令，它从身体里伸出输精管兴奋的朝精灵爬过去。然后下一秒，那根细长的输精管就刺进了精灵的尿道里。精灵凄厉的惨叫声回档在地牢之中，除了取悦妖异没有任何用处。他抽着气，感觉到自己的鸡巴被魔物用生殖器奸淫，好几次疼痛的眼前发黑。最后精灵抽搐着倒在地上，不论前后都因为失禁喷射出大量的淫水。而阴茎顶端的尿道口被一通抽插以后扩大许多，到了洞口开放可以窥伺内部的程度。有浊液从里面流出来，那是魔物射在里面的，他自己不能再生产精液，这个功能已经被妖异彻底破坏掉了。

“哎呀呀，真可怜。”妖异用做作的口吻嘲笑精灵的丑态，“作为失去生殖器的补偿，让我赔偿你一个新的好了。”

腹部的剧痛让精灵喊到声带差点报废，那里面好像被什么东西硬生生剖开又塞进一个原本不属于自己的异物一般。那是他的体内生成了一个泄殖腔。“你要好好利用那个，那会帮你在接下来的日子过得很开心的。”

妖异说的没有错，拥有了泄殖腔的精灵变得比以往更加容易获得快感。而且在这之后，精灵再也没有见过那个妖异，恐怕是已经玩腻了，打算让他自生自灭。

出乎精灵自己意料的是，在妖异的改造以及充斥污浊魔力的环境中，他的身体发生了异变，仅仅靠魔物精液中的能量就可以维持体力。这也让精灵变得热衷于交媾了，他学会了撅着屁股去迎合讨好那些令人作呕的鸡巴，那对畸形的奶子也成为了他向高等魔物献媚的工具。连他自己也没有发现，现在从他屁股里漏出来的淫水，已经慢慢变成和那些妖怪一样腐臭的味道了。

“快点，就是这里……”“小心点，我先去前面拉住怪。”

有人的声音，不过精灵没有在意，继续卖力的用穴肉榨取赖以生存的精液。有很多冒险者来到这个地方，但是无一例外都惨死在这里，精灵早就不奢望能被救出去了，在他看来讨好这些怪物的鸡巴才是生存下去的唯一方式。他一边扭动肥大的屁股一般撅着嘴使劲嘬饮怪物的精液，他慢慢喜欢上了口交，喝下精液有一种进食的舒适感。他吸的声音太响亮了，那些冒险者好像注意到了这边，朝精灵所在的地牢走过来。

精灵暴露在那些人的视野中时，魔物正好把鸡巴从他嘴里抽出来，精灵发出母猪一般的吭哧声，翻着白眼高潮了，一些精液从他的鼻子里喷出来。精灵看向那些震惊的冒险者——这是多么熟悉的脸庞啊，谁也没想到会以这样的方式在此重逢。

“是……你们？”精灵的眼神还有些涣散，一边说话，一边精液从嘴里漏出来，害的魔物很不高兴，用自己的鸡巴抽打了一下精灵。

“我还以为是什么……这不是某个自命不凡的家伙吗！”出现在昔日队友脸上的满是厌恶和嘲弄，正像精灵过去对他们的不屑一顾那般，“我们还以为你死了，结果真是比死了还不如，在这里当怪物的妓女，还变成这幅模样！呸！”

“我看那些怪物多半是你生的吧。”精灵身上散发出来的雌性骚味太过浓郁，他们忍不住捏住了鼻子，“你也已经变成可悲的怪物了，看了就让人想吐。”

有那么一瞬间，精灵觉得自己人类的部分回来了，因为自尊被践踏痛苦万分，羞愧难当。可是他身上妖异的部分又在作祟，毫不留情的榨取他身为人类的仅剩价值，精灵在理智煎熬的促使下兴奋的当场高潮。他的嘴里发出野兽发情的喊叫，侵犯他的怪物得意的笑了，往他的生殖腔里面排泄尿液。被体内射尿的精灵爽的要命，不管不顾的在故人面前尽显发情的丑态。

那三人念在过去的缘分，最后还是没有结果他的性命。很难说这个决定是不是更加残酷的惩罚。不过在高潮的时候精灵眼角有泪水划过，那个时候他身为人类的部分已经完全死掉了，之后他只会更加勤奋的为这座庄园产下掠夺性命的魔物。


End file.
